


Raid On Porak Station

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, set sometime during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith, Lance and Allura raid a dangerous Galra prison. No pressure then. (Klance, Canon)





	Raid On Porak Station

Porak Station, one of the most feared prisons in the Galra empire. Over ten thousand prisoners, most of whom innocent, were locked inside it's walls, but not far from the station itself. Three Lion mecha were lying in wait behind a group of asteroids, their pilots planning to break into the station.

"Okay team," Keith, pilot of the black lion, stated. "According to the intel Shiro gave us, this station is protected by a particle barrier. Our job is to get inside and disable it so once we break the prisoners are free, the rebel fleet can strike the station."

"Sounds simple enough," Allura, who piloted the blue lion, commented.

"Yeah but knowing Keith, things will be a lot more complicated than they actually are," Lance, the red lion's pilot, remarked. "I mean, I can't see why we don't just blast our way through."

"This is a stealth mission, not all out warfare," Keith corrected him.

"Keith is right," Allura agreed. "If we strike with our lions now, they may call for reinforcements and I'd rather not spend time in one of their cells again."

"Agreed," Keith accepted. He pressed a button on his gauntlet and a hologram of the station appeared. "Here's what we do. From what the intel said, a transport ship will soon pass through to the station. Allura, you'll be on that ship, using that camouflage power of yours to blend in."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Lance said. "Last time we tried that trick, Allura got captured and we almost got vaped trying to rescue her."

"I've been practising my camouflage powers, Lance," Allura said. She closed her eyes and her skin turned purple, her ears changed shaper and her hair grew shorter and more butch looking. She then opened her yellow eyes, smirking. "See, now no one will recognise me."

"Okay, I stand corrected," Lance acknowledged.

"Lance you and I will sneak on the transport ship as well, but as soon as Allura brings us in to land, we'll all split up. Allura will take care of the command center and the particle barrier and we'll free the prisoners."

"We better hurry," Allura told them. "That transport will be here soon."

"Then let's do this," Keith stated.

xXx

 

Sometime later, the Galra transport arrived in the system, carrying a cargo of new weapons and supplies for the station.

"Prepare for docking," the ship's captain told his crew. "I'm not exactly fond of staying around here, especially if some of the prisoners try and escape."

"Yes sir," the ship's pilot accepted, plotting a course for the station.

Suddenly the door to the bridge was burst open and Keith, Lance and Allura stepped out, their bayard weapons at the ready.

"Okay, nobody move, and nobody get's a broken bone or two," Lance told them.

The captain growled. "It's the Paladins! Get them!"

The guards on the bridge charged at the three of them.

Allura fired her bayard's whip at one of the guards, pulling them close to her so she could finish them off with a roundhouse kick. "Never mess with an Altean princess."

Keith and Lance took out the rest of the guards with ease, with Keith pulling his sword on the captain. "If you don't mind going to the nearest escape pod, we can pretend this didn't happen."

The captain grunted. "You don't scare me, Paladin. We'll stop you once and for- Ugh!" the captain then fell to the floor.

"Man, guys like that really bore me," Lance admitted.

Allura dragged the Galra off the bridge. "Now, let's hope these troops haven't contacted the station yet."

"Lance, you and I will hide in the cargo hold," Keith instructed. "Allura, you do your thing."

Allura removed her helmet, shifting to her Galra form and putting on the Captain's armour. "I must admit, this is a bit tight for me. On Altea, all forms of clothing could fit anyone."

"Less history lesson, more mission," Lance told her as he and Keith left the bridge.

Allura turned around to see the viewscreen change to show a Galra commander with what appeared to be a mohawk and beard. "This is Commander Vestrok. We detected some unusual readings from your ship some time ago, is there a problem?"

"Oh umm… No, everything is fine," Allura excused, fetching a deeper voice to try and hide her identity better. "We just umm… had a slight malfunction in our guidance system that spread to some… other systems, but everything is working right now."

"Understood. Proceed on your current flight plan to cargo bay three," the commander told her.

Allura sighed. "At least I managed to fool them for longer this time."

In the Cargo bay, Keith and Lance were piling the unconscious Galra into the crates there, wanting to make sure they were hidden. "Some of these guys are heavier than I remember," Lance stated.

Keith plonked one of the troopers into a crate and dusted his hands. "There, that's the last one."

"So are we going to hide in a crate too?" Lance wondered. "I mean, I like being all close to you Keith, but not with a dozen stinky Galra on top of me."

Keith smirked. "Nah, we'll hide behind a crate. I'd rather not that pretty hair of yours get messed up."

"Says the guy with the giant mound of mullet under his helmet," Lance retorted.

"Hey, I don't care about my hair."

"Then why are you caring about mine?!"

"Because… I… you know what, never mind."

xXx

 

The transport soon docked with the station, Allura sneaking off towards the command center in her Galra disguise.

"They haven't noticed me yet," she radioed Keith.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Keith told her. "We're on our way to the detention block now."

"I'll make small talk with the Commander, and then take him out when he's not looking."

"Charisma tactic!" Lance remarked. "You're catching onto us quite quickly."

"I blame it on being around you," Allura joked.

As Allura arrived in the command center, Commander Vestrok greeted her. "Ah hello there… umm… I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

"Captain Korrasat," Allura lied to him. "I've only been this sector for a while, I was posted to the Negrat sector for some time."

"Well, glad to see the empire is still recruiting fine soldiers," Vestrok said. "And quite lovely ones as well."

"Please, Commander, I'm sure we can discuss this somewhere else."

"Of course, but first let me show you our command center."

Allura rolled her eyes. This would take a while.

xXx

 

Meanwhile, Keith and Lance were crawling through the air vents, making their way to the cell block.

"God, I don't know what stinks worse, your ass, these Galra or these vents."

"Keep focused, Lance," Keith told him. "We can worry about who stinks most later."

Lance groaned. "Man, I wish I was Altean sometimes. Because I bet Allura is having so much fun right now!"

Keith then spied a vent beneath them. "Ahah, gotcha." He then took out his Galra knife and started to unscrew the bolts of the vent.

"Pretty sure that's not know it's meant to be used," Lance remarked.

"Didn't you remember any of your weapon training from the garrison?"

"Not really, I fell asleep for most of it and intentionally hitting on older girls."

"Well, I do and one of the lessons we were all taught was to improvise when necessary," Keith told him. At that moment the final bolt was unscrewed and Keith lifted the vent into his hands. "There we go."

"So do we do the drop down then kick butt thing now?"

"Not yet," Keith replied. "Probably too many guards. We need to free the prisoners first, then we'll have some more numbers on our side."

"Wait? I thought these guys were civilians."

"Most of them are, but quite a few are either former Blades of Marmora or some captured rebels. In other words, we've got a whole army just waiting to be busted out."

"Nice," Lance admitted. "So when do we go down."

Keith smirked. "Right now."

Keith and Lance slid out of the vent hiding behind a wall. The Cell block itself was massive, extending around the station in a large ring. At the center, there seemed to be a control panel, with a Galra officer on duty. Clearly, that was the master control for the cell doors.

"That looks important," Lance noted.

"Then that's where we're going," Keith replied.

The two of them pulled out their weapons and charged forward at the guards by the control deck.

Two of the guards tried to blast Lance, but he blasted them back with his rifle.

Keith rushed to the main console, but the officer on duty punched him back. "You're one of the Voltron pilots," he remarked. "I'm sure central command will pay a hefty price for your head."

"Not on my watch, pal," Keith said, kicking him in the stomach.

Keith then moved over to the console and activated the master cell controls, releasing the prisoners.

An all out riot then started, with the prisoners starting to overthrow their Galra masters.

Lance smiled. "Just what I love. The sound of freedom."

xXx

 

Up in the command center, Vestrok had invited Allura over to have a meal in his office, wanting to impress her.

"So, Captain, do you have anyone in particular, like a bondmate?"

Allura rolled her eyes. "No, no I actually prefer women more than men."

"Oh, okay," Vestrok admitted. "I apologise, I did not know that."

"No, you didn't," Allura told him. "Can we just get on with sending me on my way? I have another shipment to make today."

Suddenly the alarm blared in the base. "Warning, Prisoner breakout. All Galra troops to cell block immediately."

"What the quiznak!" The commander exclaimed.

Allura pulled out her bayard. "Goodnight, commander." she said, firing her whip into the commander's face, knocking him out,

Allura went over to his console, activating the particle barrier deactivation sequence. "Allura to Keith and Lance. I assume from the alarms going off that the breakout went well?"

"Oh yeah, it's total chaos down here."

"Good, I've deactivated the barrier, we should be able to get these prisoners out of here in the shuttles."

"What about the rest of the Galra troops?"

"I've ordered them to surrender," Allura smirked, pressing a button on the console.

A general alert then blared across the station, ordering the Galra troops to surrender.

xXx

 

Sometime later, the three Paladins had got the prisoners on the station to the shuttles and were escorting them in their respective lions.

"Great work today everyone," Keith said. "We've liberated these prisoners and scored some new recruits for our alliance."

"I hope I never have to go undercover again anytime soon," Allura said. "Galra men just look at me in the weirdest way."

"And I don't?" Lance put in.

Allura giggled. "No, you're harmless Lance, and besides, you already have someone in Keith."

""Yeah but I still think your cute," Lance stated.

"Lance, relax, she's just teasing you," Keith replied. "I think we've all earned some rest after that mission."

"I know just how we're gonna spend it," Lance smirked. "Gaming sleepover in my quarters, Keith?"

"What? No… I don't even like video games," Keith argued.

"Come on, you scared of losing?"

Keith then smirked. "You're on, Lance."

Allura smiled. "You two have come such a long way together, well, from just arguing at each other, now they love each other and still argue." She then sighed. "I wouldn't want things to change any other way."

"Sorry, Allura, but if Keith beats me tonight, crush or not, it's all out war," Lance then said.

Allura rolled her eyes again. "I stand corrected."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Now for this fic, I wanted to try and write a scene that felt like it would be a part of the actual show, like it could fit as a bit of an episode. In terms of continuity, this takes place sometime after Allura bonded with the blue lion, so some time during the later half of season 3. Hope you enjoy it! ^^


End file.
